


Jensen's birthday

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: celebrating Jensen's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for enablelove.

"I didn't do anything," Jensen points out.

Jared sighs. "It's your birthday."

"I've been alive for twenty-seven years," says Jensen. "Woo."

"Aren't you supposed to accept societal norms?"

"Not when I don't have to."

Jared tries not to punch him. He's just--Jensen always comes up with reasons Jared shouldn't do things for him, but always does things for Jared whether or not Jared approves, and he's kind of sick of it.

Jensen actually registers Jared's annoyance and looks sheepish. "What?"

"You're my boyfriend," says Jared. "Fuck, man, you're pretty much the best boyfriend I've ever had. I want to give you presents and make everyone wear stupid hats and sing to you and--everything."

Jensen flushes. "Oh."

"Seriously, I--"

"Boyfriend appreciation day," says Jensen.

"Huh?"

"It can be boyfriend appreciation day," says Jensen. "And you can do whatever you want to appreciate me."

Jared beams. "Including stupid hats?"

"If you must."


End file.
